


dear best friend

by chowoodz96



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, both are whipped but don't want to admit it, seungyoun is literally the cutest, wooseok thinks he loves jinhyuk but mmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chowoodz96/pseuds/chowoodz96
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok have known each other since… well since they were born. They can’t remember a time when they weren’t best friends. They’ve been there for each other for every “important” moment in their lives. Their first crush, their first kiss, their first relationship… at least for Seungyoun, Wooseok has never had a boyfriend.But that is about to change as one night Wooseok was so drunk, he told Seungyoun he had a boyfriend. And it would be so much easier to just fake one than telling his best friend the truth, right?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 12





	dear best friend

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so sorry if there's any mistakes. Hope you love the story! :)

It all started when Seungyoun and Wooseok decided to go out with their best friends. Wooseok met Yohan at summer camp when they were 10 years old when the latter fell down a hole in a forest and Wooseok was the only one who noticed and got him out. Yohan then introduced him to Hangyul, his best friend (now boyfriend) and with Seungyoun, the four of them because inseparable. Seungwoo didn’t join them until they were 17 when they met him at a party. Him and Seungyoun actually kissed that night because of a dare and realised they liked a lot of the same things and would make good friends. He then joined the group and that’s how the five of them came to be best friends, although never as close as Seungyoun and Wooseok are. 

“Are you having fun?” Seungyoun asked Wooseok. 

“Not really, I need to get alcohol in my system” Wooseok answered truthfully. That was his mentality when going out. “I’m here for a good time, not a long time” he had said once when Yohan had asked him why he drinks so much. 

“Let’s get that sorted out then” said Seungyoun with a smile and proceeded to drag Wooseok by the hand to the bar. 

That’s when the shots started. Wooseok lost count after 10 and was now having more fun than ever. Seungwoo was nowhere to be found and Hangyul and Yohan were making out in some corner, so that left Seungyoun and Wooseok to do all the stupid things possible and oh, do they love to do them. 

“I dare you to go kiss that girl over there” said Seungyoun while pointing at a blonde who was dancing. 

“No, I like men ok? 100% not straight, I’m not making out with a woman” answered Wooseok, too wasted to form a sentence correctly. 

“It’s just a dare” although drunk, Seungyoun was nowhere near Wooseok’s level. 

“I’m going to the dance floor, you coming?” Wooseok said while standing up, completely ignoring their previous conversation. 

“No, I have to pee. I’ll look for Seungwoo, Yohan and Hangyul on the way so we can leave, it’s getting late” he said. 

Wooseok didn’t fully understand him but nodded either way. He made his way to the dance floor and started dancing frantically. He was having the time of his life. At some point, someone grabbed him by the waist and started dancing really close to him. He felt… something on his ass so he figured it was a guy, so he let it happen, too drunk to even care if the guy was hot or not. A while later, he turned around and put his arms on the strangers neck. 

“Wooseok?” said the stranger. 

He looked up. “Jinhyuk from media class?”

“I guess… I never thought I’d see you here” Jinhyuk answered but still didn’t let go of Wooseok’s waist. 

“Why not?” Wooseok asked, still dancing. He wasn’t sure how he was maintaining this conversation, he didn’t even know what he was saying. 

“I don’t know, you just seem like a really good student. Like, one of those that never goes out and doesn’t have fun kind of guy?”

Wooseok looked at him. “Oh really? Wanna see how much fun I can have?” 

Jinhyuk smirked and before he could answer, Wooseok kissed him. He always thought Jinhyuk from media was hot so, why not? They made out on the middle of the dance floor for a good time before Jinhyuk grabbed him and pushed him to a corner, where the kiss got much more intense than before. Wooseok was enjoying it (a lot) and Jinhyuk seemed to as well, judging by his…

“Wooseok” someone tapped his shoulder “We are leaving”

He turned around annoyed to see Hangyul there. “Just five more minutes” he said like a little boy and bit his lip while looking back a Jinhyuk “I’m in the middle of something”

Hangyul made a gagging sound “We’ll be waiting outside, five minutes or we're leaving without you”

He then left and Wooseok continued what he was doing. He was too drunk to care for his friend’s threat and he was honestly really liking where this was going, until Jinhyuk cut the kiss. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I don’t want your friends to leave you here alone” he grabbed Wooseok by the hand and walked towards the entrance. Before leaving, he took his phone and wrote down his number, although Wooseok was too drunk to even notice or care. 

“Ok, I’ll see you in media” said Wooseok before kissing him again. 

“Can’t wait” Jinhyuk said with a smile. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

“It’s your turn” said Seungwoo to Seungyoun, while pushing a VERY drunken Wooseok to his side, him almost falling out of imbalance. 

“It’s always my turn dumbass, I live with him” said Seungyoun. He then grabbed Wooseok by the shoulder and shook him “Wooseok, please cooperate”

Wooseok was almost falling asleep and before he noticed, he was falling. Seungyoun stopped this from happening and carried Wooseok up to their third floor apartment, saying goodbye to their friends as Seungwoo lived one floor up and Hangyul and Yohan two floors up. 

When they entered the apartment, Seungyoun left Wooseok in his bed. He was all sweaty and smelled heavily of alcohol, so Seungyoun decided to change his clothes, that’s the least he could do. He was not going to shower his best friend tho. 

“I promise when you get a boyfriend I’m never doing this shit again” said Seungyoun, changing his best friend’s shirt. 

“I already have a boyfriend” mumbled Wooseok into his neck. He was almost falling asleep and was thinking of Jinhyuk from media… oh he was really hot. 

“Please speak clearer Wooseok, I swear I’ll kill you” Seungyoun sounded upset but he wasn’t. He was used to his best friend being like this. 

“I already have a boyfriend” said Wooseok, very clearly this time “Jinhyuk from media is very hot” Seungyoun looked shocked, like really shocked. Not that Wooseok noticed, as he was already falling asleep. 

“What? Wooseok you are fucking with me right now” Seungyoun was surprised, he was sure his best friend was just drunk and mumbling stuff. 

“It’s true! Jinhyuk from media class” said Wooseok smiling, remembering his very handsome classmate. He wasn’t sure why he was saying all this, but at that moment in his drunken state, his words sounded true in his head. 

“Wha- Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Seungyoun didn’t really know what to do, he didn’t expect this confession from his best friend. They always told each other everything, and this came as a full surprise. “Wooseok please tell me you’re just saying stuff because you’re drunk right now”

“I’m serious! I’ll tell him to meet you, you’ll like him” and after that, Wooseok fell asleep. 

When he woke up, his head hurt like.. well like a really bad hungover. He tried to get up 10 times before finally achieving it and made his way to the kitchen, where his best friend was cooking breakfast shirtless. 

“Good morning party animal” joked Seungyoun while putting an aspirin and orange juice in front of Wooseok’s plate. 

“Oh shut up” Wooseok drank the aspirin and grabbed his head to try and stop the pain. 

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Seungyoun asked him while putting a plate full of toast in the middle and sitting down in front of him.

“My last memory from last night is drinking shots with you and then… nothing. I guess it was a good night if I ended up this wasted” Wooseok started eating the toast. 

“I guess… Don’t you have anything to tell me?”

“I already told you I didn’t break your xbox, Seungwoo did” that was lie, Wooseok had in fact broken it, but Seungyoun didn’t have to know that.

“That’s not what I’m talking about, although I know it was you so don’t try to blame Seungwoo” Wooseok rolled his eyes, he had paid for a new one anyway so Seungyoun should stop complaining by now. “Nothing to say to me about… a certain someone?”

Wooseok looked at him confused “Are you seeing someone?”

Seungyoun laughed “Stop pretending already, you told me everything last night”

Told you what? Wooseok thought. Seungyoun knew everything about him, he had nothing to hide from his best friend. Wooseok must’ve looked confused, because Seungyoun continued talking. 

“About Jinhyuk from media class… your boyfriend”

It was like a piano had fallen on top of him. Wooseok remembered everything from the night before. Kissing Jinhyuk in the club, telling Seungyoun that he was his boyfriend. Oh no, drunken Wooseok had fucked up. 

“I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me, we tell each other everything” Seungyoun continued talking but Wooseok wasn’t really paying attention “Don’t think I’m mad at you tho, I’m happy for you. If you’re happy, then I’m happy”

Wooseok got up from the table and ran into his room. Seungyoun was left confused, but figured his best friend just needed some time to think about his drunken confession. 

How was he going to tell Seungyoun? Wooseok walked around in circles in his room. He really didn’t want to tell his best friend “Um yeah, we actually just made out yesterday in the club and in my drunkenness I decided he was my boyfriend and told you that”. He was sure his best friend would just laugh and forget about it, but Wooseok knew it would hurt his own pride. 

He has never been in a relationship, not even remotely close to being in one and him telling Seungyoun about “dating Jinhyuk” was a big deal. He couldn’t just go and say “oh it was a lie, sorry” at least not without feeling like a complete idiot, but he couldn’t just lie about that, Seungyoun would definitely notice. He needed to come up with an idea quickly, he couldn’t hide in his room forever. 

Wooseok ultimately decided he wasn’t going to tell Seungyoun the truth. He could just pretend to date Jinhyuk for a little while and then tell his best friend they had broken up… yeah that sounded like a good plan (read: definitely not a good plan). Seungyoun and Jinhyuk didn’t even know each other, they don’t share any clases and the Photography (Jinhyuk and Wooseok’s major) and Music (Seungyoun’s major) departments were on opposite sides of campus. This was the perfect plan. (read: his only option not to look like an idiot).

Wooseok still didn’t go out of his room for the whole day, he wasn’t ready to lie to Seungyoun’s face. It might sound fake, but Wooseok and Seungyoun never lie to each other, like, ever (the broken xbox doesn’t count). They know everything about the other, so this is going to be the first time Wooseok has lied to his best friend about something this serious and he is scared. 

When the night came, he started to feel hungry so he had to go out for food. Of course, Seungyoun was in the living room watching a movie. 

“Are you going to run from me again?” he asked when he saw Wooseok. The latter tried really hard not to make eye contact, that would make it ten times more difficult. 

“Sorry, I just had to… think for a little while” said Wooseok, grabbing some leftover pizza from the fridge.

“I figured” Seungyoun stood up and walked towards him. Wooseok still didn’t look up to his eyes “That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me about Jinhyuk sooner”

“I just… didn’t know if it was going to work so I didn’t want to say anything” he felt so bad lying to his best friend's face, so bad “But it’s working out and I was going to tell you but drunken me did it first”

Seungyoun showed him a little smile “It’s okay, at least I won’t have to take care of drunken you anymore, that’ll be his job. I do want to meet him tho, you’re still mine to take care of until I know he’ll do a good job”

Meet him? No. “Yeah you could meet him eventually, he’s still shy tho so maybe not right now” Wooseok smiled and walked out of the kitchen with his pizza. 

He locked himself in his room for the rest of the night. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Need a ride?” Seungyoun asked him the next morning after they had finished breakfast.

“Yes please, just to the cafe, I’ll walk from there after getting a coffee” his best friend nodded. 

The ride to the cafe was normal and it seemed like everything had gone back to how it was. Seungyoun didn’t mention anything about Jinhyuk and Wooseok was glad, he didn’t want to be lying 24/7. When they arrived, Wooseok stepped out of the car before turning around to listen to Seungyoun. 

“Need me to pick you up after class?” he asked him through the window. 

Wooseok leaned forward to answer him when he heard someone scream his name from behind. When he turned around, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Jinhyuk?”


End file.
